healing hands, mending heart, saving lives
by patz1307
Summary: Severus Snape was a snarky potions master, Hermione Granger is an insufferable know it all. What if Snape saved her life more than once? What were his reasons behind it? one full story in one chapter... Rated M for a certain reason : . enjoy!
1. healing hands, mending hearts, saving li

_disclamer:_

_i do not own any of the characters... i only own the plot..._

_--_

The sun was blazing hot; students sought shelter within the cold walls of the castle away from the scorching heat. A certain bushy, brown haired girl stepped out to the grounds and walked towards the lake and sat under an old oak tree. She opened her book and tried to read. It was almost summer and in less than two months she'll be finally graduating from Hogwarts. She closed her book and sighed, she wasn't in the mood to read (surprisingly). She stared out at the lake. She remembered her childhood when she used to play with the sands, writing her name and watching the water wash it away.

Another sigh escaped her lips; she wished she had someone to share it with. Ron had Lavander, Harry and Ginny were finally together, while she… She had no one. Her relationship with Krum didn't work out. She found Krum rather… boring for her taste. All he could talk about was quidditch, and everyone knew that she wasn't that interested in quidditch. Not that she hated it, but she wasn't the sporty type of girl.

She wasn't sporty; she was a bookworm, a nerd to her friends. But there was one thing she loved more than reading and studying; swimming. It was her secret on how she stayed in great shape. Lavander and Parvati always asked her on how she stayed in shape when they don't see her exercise.

Hermione smiled, the lake just looked so inviting. She looked around; no one was out besides her. She stepped out of her uniform and wore nothing but her swimsuit. She had been planning to go swimming the whole day.

She wadded into the cool waters of the lake until it reached her waist. She took in a deep breath and dived.

She felt alive, she felt free; like all her problems and worries had been left behind on the bank as she swam deeper and deeper into the lake. She swam up to take in some air. She looked out; still no one was there to see her. She dived one again, touching the lake floors. The weeds were sticking to her arms. She knew there were mermaids in the lake, but they were in the middle of the lake. Still, she has t be careful since there were other creatures living in the lake.

She was about to swim up to get some air, then felt something pull her down. She thought the weeds got tangled up on her foot. She looked down and saw something else.

Grindylows! Three of them were pulling down her foot down. Another three came and pulled her down by the arm.

She reached for her side; she forgot to bring her wand! She flailed and kicked, trying to get away from the blasted creatures that held on to her.

She then felt a sharp pain on her hand. She saw a grindylow sunk its teeth on her hand. Everything started to fade. _I can't faint. I mustn't faint._ She thought desperately. But she wasn't running out of air. The last thing she saw was a large black figure swimming towards her.

--HGSS--

Hermione slowly opened her eyes; her head was pounding, her hand was aching. "Ah! Good that you're awake Ms. Granger!" she heard someone say. She turned her head and saw Madame Promfrey walking towards her.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"The hospital wing, of course; where else would you be?" The medi-witch said. "You nearly drowned deary. Here," she handed Hermione a small cup of blue liquid and a glass of water. "Drink up; it'll help with your head ache."

Hermione took the cup with a small word of thanks, and then saw her right hand was bandaged.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were here a few minutes ago but went down for dinner. Your cuts and bruises have been healed. Your hand will take a week to heal. Thank goodness those blasted grindylows didn't get to inject too much poison. And Thank goodness Professor Snape saved you just in ti--"

"What?" Hermione spat out her water. "Professor SNAPE saved me? HE saved me?" she looked down and saw that she was wearing the hospital pajamas.

"Yes, it was Professor Snape who saved you. He also brought your clothes, wand and your book." She said pointing to her side table. "It was good he saved you or you would have been eaten by those nasty little creatures. You still have to stay for the night; I'll let you out by morning." Madame Promfrey took out her wand and waved it, making a tray of food appear on the table. "Eat then rest. The book is under your clothes."

The medi-witch left Hermione alone. _Snape saved me…_ she couldn't believe it. Out of all people, it just had to be Snape. Snape, the least liked professor in Hogwarts. The one who always called her an "insufferable-know-it-all", besides Ron. He who had a heart of stone, an icy glare and who showed no emotion.

Hermione took a sandwich from the tray and ate. _Yet… this is the second time he saved me…_ She can still remember what happened a year ago.

_The war has broken out on Hogwarts; Dumbledore was already very weak to fight. Harry ran to face Voldemort, Ron was battling with Dolohov, while she was battling with Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Her wand got blasted from her hands. "Miss Smarty Pants lost her wand." Bellatrix cackled._

_Hermione backed away slowly, looking around for help. _

"_Little Potty isn't here to save you mudblood." Bellatrix said coldly, her face looked like a demon. "You die alone…"_

_Hermione closed her eyes; she knew what was coming next._

_"Avada--" _

_"KEDAVRA!" a deep cold voice came. She saw green light flash through her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes and saw Bellatrix lying sprawled on the cold stone floor; the depth of the woman's eyes looked blank and cold. She looked around and saw Snape standing a few feet away from her. His face unmasked, his hood down. He was expressionless, his wand pointed at Bellatrix's dead body._

_Snape looked at her for a second and then turned to fight another death eater, leaving Hermione alone. _

Hermione set down her half eaten sandwich and took a swig of her pumpkin juice. _I have to thank him._ She thought and decided; tomorrow, after potion class, she'd thank Snape.

--SSHG--

Hermione woke up the next day, the sun had already risen. She grabbed her watch from under her clothes; it was already nine in the morning! She had no alarm clock to wake her up, now she was an hour late for Herbology class.

It was pointless to try and go to class now. She headed to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She knocked on Madame Promfrey's door, "Er… can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes dear, but where will you be staying? You need to have breakfast first."

"Gryffindor common room I guess." She said with a shrug.

"I'll send house elf to bring some food."

"Thank you." Hermione said and left. She grabbed her book from her table and went to her common room.

_Great! Just great! _She thought angrily as she tried to flex her hand. _Next time I go for a swim, I'm sticking to the Head's bathroom!_

She gave the Fat Lady the password and went in. She saw her things neatly piled in her bag, beside the tray of food on the table.

She sat down and ate. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the food touched her tongue. She didn't at all yesterday, eating very little during dinner.

After finishing her food, she took out her wand and tried performing spells. She only had three tries and her hand was already throbbing in so much pain.

"A week!" she said angrily. "A week before it heals! I'll be a week behind class!" It was a horrifying fact that her hand was stopping her from studying and participating in class.

She went to the bathroom for a quick bath and changed into fresh clothes. She checked her watch again; it was still a bit early but rather than having nothing to do, she sat out for her Transfiguration class.

She entered the classroom and found it empty except for her professor who was sitting behind her desk, waiting for her next class.

"Good morning Ms.Granger." McGonagall greeted. "Did you miss your first class?"

"Er… yes I did." Hermione said sadly taking her seat.

"Perfectly understandable. Poppy have already informed all your professors about your hand condition; you had quite a close call there. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine Professor, but I can't move my hand much. I tried using it this morning, but the pain is unbelievable."

"We have decided to give you a special project to catch up with your lessons. For me you will write an essay about the History of Transfiguration and it will be submitted by the end of next week. Poppy already told us your hand will be healed in a week."

"Thank you professor, I'll submit it as soon as I can."

"Hermione!" she turned and saw Harry and Ron making her way towards her.

"Hi Harry, Ron." She said kindly.

"Hermione are you all right?" Harry asked.

"We're sorry we didn't wake you, but Madame Promfrey told us to let you sleep and made us leave."

"It's ok. I'll just talk to Sprout before Runes."

"Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Ron asked. "We heard crazy stories."

"There will be time for story telling, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, after my class." McGonagall said. "Please take your seat so I can start the class."

Ron and Harry took their seats and stayed quiet (for the moment). Hermione was sure she had to explain what happened after class. Knowing Harry and Ron, they wouldn't rest till they hear the whole thing.

For an hour and a half Hermione tried to pay attention. But listening without taking notes or waving her wand, she found it dead boring. She stilled answered questions, but she found her self slowly drifting to sleep.

Finally class was over and they were dismissed.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Harry asked as they walked off to lunch. "Ginny and I were worried about you."

"Yeah… and there was this rumor that it was Snape who saved you." Ron said.

"Fine you two, if it will make you shut up." She said sighing. "I went swimming and I got attacked by grindylows and they bit my hand. The last thing I remember was someone swimming towards me then I fainted."

"Who was it?" Ron asked. "I still can't believe it was Snape--"

"Yes it was Snape who saved me." Hermione cut off Ron. "Promfrey told me when I woke up. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead."

Ron and Harry gaped at her like they couldn't believe a word that she said. "Better close your mouths or you'll catch flies." Hermione said and helped herself to some pie. "Ron, why isn't Lavander with you?"

"She had to do an essay with Parvati for Herbology. It was chaotic since they cut off the wrong stems on their Vickter plants." He said shaking his head.

Hermione sighed and stood up, 'Well I have to talk to Sprout. I'll see you guys in Potions. I still can't believe you guys are still taking divination." She shook her head as she gathered her things. "It's a complete waste of time."

"If we can drop it, we would've.' Harry said. "We'll see you later then."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the green house. She knocked and heard a muffled enter, so she did.

"Er… Professor Sprout, sorry for missing class today." She said. "Professor McGonagall said I'll have to do a project for all my classes."

"Oh yes Ms. Granger, perfectly understandable." The professor said and tuned he attention to Hermione. "Let's see… Just do an essay on every plant we have and we will discuss for this week, nothing too long, just a description."

"Yes professor. And when will you want it to be submitted?"

"Hmmm… I expect your professor already gave you too many things to do. How about Wednesday of the week after next, will that be all right?"

"Great! Thank you professor!" Hermione beamed; Sprout is one of the most considerate teachers in Hogwarts.

"No problem Ms Granger. Better go to your next class. Cant afford to miss more classes can we?"

Hermione thanked her professor again and left. She'd sure be cramming for the next week since she was taking a lot of classes; Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense against the dark Arts and Herbology. It was going to be one hell of a week.

Hermione felt her head slightly aching, along with her hand, after Ancient Runes. It was hard to understand the subject without taking in any notes. And her professor gave her a whole chapter to translate, giving her only a week and a half to finish it.

She arrived at the dungeons five minutes late for class. She careful pushed the door open and entered.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Granger." Snape drawled as she got in. "I think your injured hand didn't stop you from walking. Five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione blushed and sat down between Ron and Harry. "Did he really save you?" Ron said skeptically. "Or was Promfrey hallucinating herself?"

"Mr. Weasley." Snape snapped. 'Five points for disturbing the class. Keep it quiet or it will be detention."

Ron mumbled something that was sure to have landed him in detention.

"Now, I will be dividing you into pairs and each pair will do a calming draught. Ms. Granger pair with Mr. Longbottom and instruct him what to do like every class."

The room echoed with scraping chairs and cauldrons. "Hi Neville." She greeted.

"Hey Hermione. How're you feeling?" Neville asked as he placed the cauldron onto the fire.

"Just fine, but I can't move my hand. I'll just be giving instruction for the time being." She said taking out her book from her bag and placed it carefully on the table.

"That's fine; I just hope you get well soon."

"Thanks Neville, let's just get started. Snape's walking this way."

Three hours already passed, the dungeon was filled with smoke. "By this time all of you should be done." Snape said. "Fill up a flask and label it with your names and place it on my desk then you may leave."

"Nicely done Neville." Hermione beamed. "We've done it perfectly."

"Thanks to you." He said and filled the flask, labeling it with their names.

Hermione cleared her things and was about to approach Snape to approach Snape. "We can talk after dinner Ms. Granger." He said not looking at her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at Snape for a while. She knew there was no use trying to force him to talk to her so she followed Ron and Harry out of the room.

"I still can't believe he was the one who saved you 'Mione." Ron said again. "The way he acted when you arrived… he didn't give you CPR did he?"

"I don't know Ron; I was out cold." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Urgh… Imagine yourself locking lips with Snape." Harry said with a shudder.

"Shut up Harry!" surprisingly, she wasn't quite disgusted with the possibility that Snape's lips were on hers.

"Earth to Hermione." Ron said waving his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Hermione said snapping out of her trance.

"Thinking about what? The snog Snape gave you?" Harry sniggered.

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" Hermione blushed.

"Oohh… Hermione kissed someone!" the boys teased.

"You two" she exclaimed and stormed off to Charm class, sitting down five seats away from Ron and Harry.

"Harry and Ron on your nerves again?" a blonde boy asked.

"Hey Draco." She said dropping her bag to the side. "They are actually starting to piss me off."

Draco chuckled and took out his book, "Don't let the get to you. Since you can't move your hand, you can't hex them. Speaking about your hand; how is it?"

"Still hurts, but fine." she tried to flex her hand, but she winced.

"Well Luna told me to tell you to get well soon. She'd tell you herself, but she's rather busy with her own work."

Hermione whispered her thanks as Flitwick started to discuss.

Surprisingly, after the war, Draco approached them and apologized and offered a truce. He explained the he was only forced to be a deatheater to save his family since Voldemort threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't join. He even agreed to take in veritaserum just to convince them. In the end, they saw that Draco was much nicer and friendlier, but he was still an arrogant prat at times. He still couldn't get along with Ron, but at least he can get along with everyone else. Another surprise was that at the start of the term, he and Luna got together and they had no idea how that happened.

"Tell me, Hermione," Draco whispered as the rest of the class practiced their spells. "Did Severus really rave you from the lake?"

"Madame Promfrey said he did, but I really don't know. I was out cold for hours." She watched the others practice with envy. "Why?"

"This is the second time he saved you right?"

Hermione blushed and snapped to face him. "How'd you know that?"

Draco smirked, "I was there. I was battling Rookwood a few feet away from you. I had my hood up and my mask on, so you didn't see me." He smirked even more widely when Hermione blushed deeper. "Don't worry; I didn't tell anyone one, and I won't tell anyone."

"Wands away everyone! Class is dismissed.' Flitwick called. "Ms. Granger, as soon as your hand heals you will have to take a test about all the lectures we have for this week."

Hermione nodded and stood up, gathering her things. "Hey Hermione." Harry said from behind. "Draco."

Hey Harry. I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Luna I'd meet her by the lake." And Draco went out.

"What do you want Harry? Take the mickey out of me?" Hermione huffed and went ahead.

"Look, we're sorry. We were just teasing you." he said walking beside her. "Ron would apologize himself if Lavander didn't pull him away."

"Fine, I forgive you. But Ron still has to apologize; Lavander is no excuse." She said and made their way to the great hall, meeting Ginny by the door.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said as she kissed Harry on the cheek. "How's you hand?"

"Just fine, just a bit stingy." Hermione said.

The three of them went in and sat at their house table. Hermione checked the staff's table and saw Snape already stood up and left. She thought for a moment he glanced at her as he passed by, but she knew she was just imagining it.

"Hermione, you're spacing out on us again." Harry snapped.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Hermione asked as she helped herself to some food.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us at quiddicth practice later." Ginny said watching her with raised eyebrows. "Since you can't move your hand, you can't do anything to distract yourself."

"I don't know…" she said as she tried to feed herself with her left her hand. "You guys know I'm not that fond of quiddicth. Plus… you two are always busy after practice."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said with a sing-song voice.

"We'd rather keep that to ourselves, thank you very much.' Harry said wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. "And I'm sure Ron wouldn't want to know that."

"Secret's safe with me." Hermione said grinning. "Ok, I'm tired of eating." She stood up and slung her bag on her shoulders. "I'll see you guys later."

"You done already? But you barely ate." Ginny said looking at her sternly.

"I already ate enough. I still need to talk to Snape about class." She saw that Harry was trying hard not to smirk. "SO I can catch up on my lessons!" she said defensively. "Oh… be thankful I'm hurt or I'll hex your head off."

"Just kidding Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione glared at him and walked away. She made her way down to the dungeons and stopped at Snape's door, knocking three times."

"Enter." Came Snape's voice. Hermione pushed the door open and saw Snape sitting behind his desk, checking papers. "I didn't expect you till later Ms. Granger." He said looking up.

"You said after dinner, so I went down as soon as I was done." She said politely.

"Very well. Since you cannot participate in class, as soon as you hand heals you are to come down here and make all the potions that you missed. I will give you a week to finish all potions, even if it a dozen. Understand?"

"Yes professor."

"Then you may go." Snape went back to checking the papers on his desk, but he noticed Hermione still hasn't moved. "Is there a part of 'you may go' you do not understand?" he said coldly, his black eyes boring into her.

"S-sir I haven't got a chance to properly thank you for saving my life." She said trying to stay calm. But with Snape looking at her like that, she could feel her knees shaking.

"How did you know that?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Madame Promfrey told me. She told me you carried me all the way to the Hospital Wing while I was unconscious." She shifted her bag slightly to make her feel more comfortable.

"If that is all the you may--"

"No sir." She cut in. "I also didn't have the chance to thank you for saving my life during the war. If it wasn't for you, Bellatrix Lestange would have killed me." Hermione felt her heart racing even more as Snape kept eye contact with her.

"You are welcome Ms. Granger." If Snape could smile, she knew he would have.

Hermione smiled and turned to leave, unconsciously using her right hand to hold the door knob. The movement was so sudden her eyes watered in pain and she dropped her bags.

"Are you alright Ms Granger?" Snape asked who was now standing beside her.

"Yes." She said with a sharp intake of breath. She stooped down to retrieve her books that spilled from her bag with her left hand. She saw Snape's pale, long-fingered hands help her pick her things up.

Snape helped her up, holding her hand, making her stomach feel all fluttery, like there were butterflies inside her.

He led her down to sit before his desk and placed her books beside her. "Wait right there." He said and disappeared into the other room.

He reappeared holding a basin filled with water, a flask filled with thick black liquid. He placed the basin on the table and poured the drops of the black liquid into the basin.

"Let me see your hand." Snape said and Hermione obliged. She raised her injured hand carefully; Snape held it by the wrist. Carefully, he removed the bandage of her hand, but she couldn't help but wince a bit as he moved.

That was the first time Hermione saw her injured hand. Several sharp teeth obviously sunk into her hand, possibly hitting her bones and it was all swollen and red.

"Dip your hand in the basin." He instructed and Hermione followed. She dipped her wounded hand into the liquid and found the effects very assuring.

"Murtlap essence Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, very concentrated." He placed the flask on the table and sat back down behind the desk. "You should soak your hand every night, it will heal faster.

"But I don't have—"

"The flask is yours; I still have plenty in my storage. An hour a night will do." Snape looked at her with his usual expressionless face. Hermione wished she knew how to use Legilimency so she could read Snape's mind.

"Sir?"

"Yes Ms Granger?" Snape asked, returning to checking the papers.

"How did you know I was in the lake?" I didn't see anyone near there when I went in."

"I saw you emerge from the waters. I was there to collect some ingredients for my potion. I saw you didn't have a bubble head charm on and was under the water for three minutes. No one can be under that water that long without magic."

"Thank you again, sir. If you didn't save me, I'd sure be dead by now."

"Ms. Granger, hasn't anyone noticed that cut on your head?" Snape said looking up at her.

"Sir?"

"That little cut on your head." He repeated.

Hermione rummaged the pockets of her bag and brought out a small circular mirror. Snape was telling the truth, there was a little cut near her hair line that went unnoticed. It was a surprise how Snape could have seen it when Madame Promfrey didn't.

"It's only a small cut sir; it'll heal in a few days." She said.

"Still, wounds shouldn't go unattended." Snape took out his wand and pointed it at her head.

She felt slight heat as the tip of the wand touched her skin. Hermione checked her reflection again and saw that the wound was gone.

"Thank you." She said again, slightly blushing.

Snape nodded and went back to work. She watched him as he graded the papers, which she read what essays from third year students.

An hour passed in silence, Snape stood up again and went to his room, reappearing again with a towel. He placed it on the desk, near the basin and said "Place your hand on the towel."

Hermione lifted her hand and placed it on the towel. Snape took out a smaller towel and gently patted her hand dry. It surprised Hermione hoe gentle he was with her.

"Lift your hand." He said and took out a fresh roll of bandage form his drawer.

Hermione did as she was told and lifted her hand, letting Snape bandage it again. She couldn't help herself but watch him as he worked silently on her hand. _His skin is so pale._ She thought. _But his eyes are beautiful… Black as night… Wait! What am I thinking?_

"All done Ms Granger," He said, snapping her out of her trance. "You may go."

Hermione took her bag and hoisted it on her shoulders, "Thank you again Professor; you've done a lot for me."

"You are welcome Ms Granger. I suggest you leave now or your friends will be worried.

Hermione nodded and left. As she shut the door close, she leaned on it and took in heavy breaths. She could still feel her heart beating rather fast, and she didn't know why. She lifted her newly bandaged hand; she could still feel his hand touching hers. _I must be going out of my mind. _She shook her head and left for her common room.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as soon as she entered the common room.

"I went to see Snape." She answered and sat down at a chair opposite him.

"That was about an hour and a half ago." Ron said raising an eyebrow. "You two can't have talked that long."

"I used my right hand to open the door. I know it was stupid. So it throbbed in pain and I can barely pick up my books when it fell, so he helped me with that too. He gave me his Murtlap essence and he took care of my hand."

"This is Snape that we are talking about right?"

"Believe it or not, Snape helped me… again."

Ron shook his head with disbelief, "He saves you from the lake, but we don't know how he got there. Then he helps you with your things and takes care of your hand… is there something between you two?"

"Ronald Weasley! How can you even think that?" Hermione said angrily. "He is our professor and any professor will help us."

"But he's not like any professor; he's Snape!" And Snape wouldn't go diving in the lake to lake to save my neck or Harry's."

"Oh yes he would!" He wouldn't let a student just die in front of him."

"And you've been defending him since the beginning. Just admit it Hermione. If you two don't have a relationship, at least admit that you like him."

"Ronald, I cannot believe you!" Hermione stood up. "And you were supposed to be one of my best friends." She glared at him then grabbed her things and stomped her way to her dorm.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled after her, but she snapped her door close.

"How dare he!" good thing she was Head Girl, she had a dorm to herself. She tossed her bag to the table and slumped to her bed.

_The nerve of him! _She thought angrily. _Even the thought of a relationship is impossible! A student and a professor? Impossible!_

She took in deep breathes and sat up. _A bit of reading should calm me down._ She thought and moved to her table, rummaging her bag for her book. "No…" she checked her things over and over again but her book wasn't there. "This is turning out to be a bad day."

--HGSS--

A week finally passed, her hand already healed. She sat down by herself in the library, working on her Ancient Runes project. She was already done with Herbology about three days ago, finished Transfigurattion last night; Care of Magical Creatures were done a day ago. Now all she had to do is study for Astronomy, Arithmancy and charms for her tests. And practice for a practical for Defense Against the Dark Arts and nightly Potion activities with Snape.

With the help of the Murtlap Essence, her hand healed in four days. She still had the next week to pass all her projects, but she wants done so she can concentrate on her exams.

Though her hand already healed, the bite marks were still there. And if she was writing for too long it begins to throb in pain. So she has to stop every now and then to rest before she writes again.

"You really shouldn't push yourself too hard." She heard someone say.

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of her holding stacks of books. "I have to. I have to catch up with every subject." She said going back to her work. "I missed a lot already."

"I know for a fact they gave you enough time to finish all of those." He sat down beside her. "You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no, go ahead." She moved her books to give a bit of space. "With out NEWTS in two weeks, I can't slack off now."

"Now I know you'd be valedictorian for sure." Draco said with a laugh.

"No, it's between you and me. You can still be valedictorian; our grades aren't that far apart."

"Humble." He said shaking his head. "You study as if it was a hobby. I study because I have to."

"All done!" she said happily.

"What did you do?"

"Translate a chapter for Ancient Runes." She said rolling her parchment neatly.

"You what?" Draco said with disbelief. "How long did it take you?"

"We… three hours yesterday and four hours today… Seven hours all in all."

"It took me four bloody hours just to translate a paragraph! I can't believe it! You are incredible!"

Hermione blushed and beamed, "Well I did it non stop." She gathered all her things and stuffed them inside her bag. "Well I should go down and get some dinner. Have you eaten yet?"

"I already ate. Better hurry, dinner's almost over."

"I will as soon as I return these books."

"Leave them, I'll return them later. Besides, Luna needs them to do her homework."

"Well thanks. Say hi to Luna for me."

Draco nodded and Hermione left him alone. She reached the great Hall and saw that dinner was already over. She sighed and decided to go straight to Snape's office. She knocked on the door three times.

"Come in."

"Good evening sir." She greeted. "I'm here for the remedial classes."

Snape stood up, 'if you are sure you are well enough, we will begin." He flicked his wand and made a cauldron appear at the center of the room.

Hermione dropped her bag to at a nearby chair and went near the cauldron.

"Tell me, Ms. Granger, how many have you missed?" he asked.

"Five, sir." She answered.

"And those are…?"

"Claming draught, Sleeping Draught, Draught of Peace, Silencing Potion, and Restoration Potion." She recited in precise order.

"Good. And which of the five is hardest to make?"

"The Restoration Potion, since we had to wait for the Mandrakes to come to a certain age before we can use them."

"Good." He repeated. "But we are not to any of those since you helped Longbottom make the potions correctly, which I doubt he can do on his own"

He turned and flicked his wand on the blackboard and writings began to appear. 'We are to make the Veritaserum. Can you tell me what the potion is and what it does?"

"It is a truth potion. It forces the drinker to tell nothing but the truth. Only a great wizard who has mastered Occlumency can block out the effects of the potion, otherwise, trying to fight the effects can lead to one's insanity."

"Five points top Gryffindor." He said making Hermione raise an eyebrow. She never heard Snape give points to someone outside his own house. "I will be monitoring your every move. The instructions are on the board. You may begin."

Hermione nodded and took out her wand, producing fire under the cauldron. "Aguamenti." She filled a quarter of the cauldron. "Bowtruckle wings, Veela Hair, St John's grass." She read.

She could feel Snape's eyes following her as she went to the cupboard as took out the ingredients. She spread the ingredients neatly on the table, "Let water boil before adding a handful of Bowtruckle wings and five strands of Veela hair."

The water boiled and she put the ingredients. Surprising how tow ingredients can do to a potion; it turned light blue soon as it touched the water. "Stir clockwise twice and counter clockwise five times."

She did as instructed and stirred the potion, making it turn deep blue.

"Let potion simmer for ten minutes; crush grass until it produces juice."

The potion was emitting lots of smoke now as she crushed the grass, and she was starting to get dizzy.

"Three teaspoons of grass juice and stir three times clockwise." Hermione went near her potion and stirred three times until it turned light green. Then, without warning, everything went black.

Hermione woke up with her head pounding. She looked around; she was not in the Hospital Wing. The room was dimly lit; the walls were covered with shelves filled with books and some with flasks. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

"Ms Granger, finally you're awake.' Came Snape's voice. She thought she was still dreaming as he sounded worried and relieved. She turned and saw him sitting beside the bed.

"W-where am I sir?" she asked trying to sit up, but her pounding head stopped her. "Ow…" she said pressing a hand on her forehead.

"You are in my room, Ms. Granger. You fainted and was out cold for about an hour and a half." He said looking at her. "You have been overstressing yourself."

Hermione pushed herself to sitting position; Snape put a pillow on her back to support her. _I've been asleep for an hour and a half? _She thought with surprise. _Is this the Snape I really know? _

"You push yourself too hard; I notice you barely ate the past few days and I didn't see you at dinner tonight." He stood up and walked to his table bringing her a tray of food and placed it on her lap.

"Professor--"

"Eat Ms. Granger." He said before she could refuse. "You'll need your energy."

Hermione looked at him for a second; he wasn't the Snape she knew. His eyes were as black as ever, but it didn't have coldness in them; his face was still pale and expressionless, but it didn't show anger anymore.

"Thank you professor." She said with a small smile and began to eat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him watching her as she ate. She ate until she was full and pushed the tray away.

"Full already Ms. Granger?" he asked.

"Yes Professor." She answered.

Snape pointed his wand on the tray and made it disappear. "Now wonder you faint a lot; you eat very little."

"I'm not really a heavy eater sir, and I had a lot of things to do. I had to finish essays for my other subjects and get ready for make up exams."

"I think they gave you enough time to do all those." He said raising an eyebrow.

"They did sir, but with the exams in two weeks, I can't slack off now." She said sighing and shaking her head. "Oh my! The potion!" Hermione made a move top stand up but Snape stopped her.

"It's all right Ms. Granger." He said pressing her down by the shoulders. "The potion needs top sit for about two hours before you add a white rose petal."

Hermione sighed and sat back down, "Then it needs to sit in the cold for a day or less than twenty-four hours, but not less than fifteen hours." She recited.

"Yes." Snape nodded and stood up. He walked over to his table and took an old b lack book from his drawers. "I believe you left this on my table." He said handing it to her.

"I was looking for this!" she said happily. "I forgot where I left it."

"I was wondering where you left it." He said sitting back down.

"At Flourish and Blotts'. It looked very lonely on the shelf so I bought it. I haven't got to the middle of the story though."

"But it's old, and it doesn't have an author."

"Never judge by appearance sir, book or people.' She said running her index finger down the spin of the book. "And the author is brilliant; I wish I can meet him. Nothing but a signature of S."

"And how do you know the author is not a female?"

"Just a feeling sir; the story isn't mushy like females do it. It's very straight to the pint and realistic, like it came form experience."

"I think we gave to potion enough time to simmer." He said standing up and held out his hand to help her up.

Hermione felt electricity go down her spine as she took his hand. Her heart began to beat faster than usual when Snape helped her on her feet.

She stood up and tried to steady herself, but her legs felt like jelly and she toppled over. Snape caught her easily. "Careful Ms. Granger.' He said softly as he held her.

Hermione blushed lightly as she steadied herself. "Sorry professor." She mumbled.

Snape helped her out of the room and into the office. When she looked at the potion it had turned into a very light color of green.

Snape let go of her as she walked over to the cupboard and took out a white rose petal. She sniffed its wonderful scent before walking over to her cauldron and dropping it.

"Professor," She said looking at the petal which was floating at the center, "Is it supposed to sit like that?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, it does." He said and walked over to check the potion. "I see you have done very satisfactory tonight; you may leave."

Hermione checked her things and made sure the black book was in her bag and turned. "You've done a lot for me already professor." She said smiling. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Ms. Granger." He said with a nod. "Have a goodnight's rest, and I want to see you at the great hall tomorrow eating properly."

"Yes, I will." She said and left. Hermione smiled all the way back to her common room. She could still remember the scent of the bed which she laid on. It had a faint smell of sandal wood.

_How can a man be so cold… and yet so gentle? _She asked herself. _What the bloody hell am I thinking? _She asked herself again. She was starting to feel things she never felt before.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as soon as she entered the common room. He was sitting side-by-side with Ginny so was Ron and Lavander.

"Remedial potions, did you forget?" she said sitting down.

"You missed dinner.' Said Ron. "You've been pushing yourself too hard Hermione."

"Don't tell me, I get it already. Snape lectured me about that." She said rolling her eyes.

"Snape?" asked Lavander. "You know I've noticed he changed a lot since the war. He's less cold and he doesn't pick on students anymore."

"But he still doesn't give points to houses other than his own." Ginny said.

"And he's way nice to Hermione." Ron said smirking. "He always has been."

"Are you starting that again Ronald?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh c'mon Hermione, Snape's a little sour but he's all right." Harry said. He and Ron looked like they knew something she didn't. "You must at least like him a bit."

"He's my teacher, Harry, and I never fancy my teachers."

"Yeah right, and Lockhart wasn't a teacher." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Ok I had enough. I don't know why you guys keep on pushing me to Snape, but what you're thinking is impossible. Why are all of you suddenly playing cupid? You two hate him."

"We're not playing cupid, and we don't hate him; we just dislike him." Harry said smirking. "And you need to find a guy. It's been two years since you and Krum broke off."

"Listen I appreciate your concern, but why Snape all of the sudden?"

"No reason…" Ron answered. "We just think you two would be great together."

Hermione stood up, "Thanks for the advice, but I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

She slumped down her bed, not bothering change her clothes. She kicked off her shoes and laid her head on the pillow. Everyone was acting so strange about her and Snape. Harry and Ron are pushing her to him, and Draco was always asking about them. She knew something was going on and she was going to find out what.

--HGSS--

The evening potion making activities went on, The NEWT exams went nearer and nearer. Hermione found herself divulged in school work, but she didn't neglect the authorless book she bought. She always tried to find time to read it through her busy schedule.

Hermione knocked on Snape's door and went in as she heard him say enter. "Good evening professor." She greeted lightly.

"Good evening Ms. Granger." Snape said. He was already standing beside the cauldron, which was brightly silver at the time. "We are almost done with the potion." He looked like he was trying not to show any emotion, but she could clearly see he wasn't happy about it.

For a whole week, she went down to do her potion. The whole time she was there, they always talked nothing too personal, but they were very civil to each other. She knew Snape was brilliant, but he surprised her with how much he knew.

"Yes professor, I only need to add one more ingredient." She said and walked over to the cupboard taking out a small flask, "Unicorn blood."

Hermione moved to the cauldron and removed the cork. She tipped the flask, letting only a single drop fall into the potion. The potion looked like it was stirring itself as soon as the blood feel. The bright silver potion swirled and became clear as water.

"Very good Ms Granger, full marks and ten points to you.' He said smiling, actually smiling, lightly.

"Hermione smiled widely, "thank you sir.'

Snape nodded, 'We are done here, and you may go."

"Sir… Do you mind if I stay a bit?" she asked.

"If you'd rather have my company than your friends, yes you may." He said sitting behind the desk and ushered her to sit. "

"Thank you sir." She said and sat down.

"So how do you find the book Ms Granger?"

"Brilliant sir, very romantic, but realistic at the same time. It doesn't have too much complications; starting out as friends, then falling for the woman the loosing her to someone else." She said as though it was the saddest this she ever heard. "Have you read it before?"

"No I have not." He said lightly. "Are you sure your friends will not be looking for you?"

"They are still training for tomorrow's match, then have one-one one times with their girlfriends. But if you want to be alone I can leave.' She said making a move to stand.

"No." he said a little too quickly. "You may stay."

"Please call me by my first name; I'll no longer be your student in three week's time." She said slightly blushing.

Snape stared at her for a moment, "Hermione then."

Hermione felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach as she heard him say her name.

"May I ask; why are you not with your special someone?"

"I er… I don't have one." She said slightly shrugging. "I'm not that pretty or popular for anyone to fancy me."

"You once had Viktor Krum; it just didn't work out as you hoped." Snape said simply. "You are pretty, and smart. The smartest student I have ever encountered actually."

Hermione blushed deeply and muttered her thanks.

Snape pulled out his wand and produced a tray of tea and offered her a cup. He absentmindedly scratched his left forearm as he reached out for his tea.

"Sir…" Hermione said softly and Snape looked at her. "Is the mark still there?" Snape put down his cup and stared at her. "Sorry… J-just forget it. You don't--"

"Yes it is." He suddenly said, pushing his left sleeve up and showed her the mark on his forearm. "It's there till the day I die." There was a lot of anger, sadness and hatred in his voice.

"If you don't mind me asking sir… Why did you join? Why did you join if you will turn your back on him?"

Snape took in a deep breath, "I did it… to impress someone I loved.' Hermione felt her heart stop beating as she heard this. "Potter didn't tell you?" he asked in surprise.

"No, sir; Harry doesn't tell us anything if it was a secret."

"Ever wondered why I hated Potter? Why I loathed him so?"

"Yes sir, I actually did."

"This mark is connected to him. His parents' are the reason I joined."

Hermione looked at him with Surprise. "How so?"

"I hated Potter because he reminded me so much of his father, and so much more of his mother. His mother and I were friends, best friends to be exact, and I fell for her. I hoped she'd be impressed when I joined such a powerful group, but I was wrong. Lily, in the end, fell for James and it pushed me to the Dark Lord even closer. But when he decided to go after her, I turned my back on him."

"You were in love with Harry's mother?" she whispered in surprise, but she could feel something inside her that was breaking.

"Yes… I hated Potter because I see the eyes of the woman I loved. I hated Potter because I see the man I lost her to. I hated Potter… But I don't anymore."

"You don't anymore?"

Snape shook his head, making his hair fall down his face, "I don't. I protected Potter as a tribute to Lily's memory. A tribute to the friendship we once had. I helped him because I thought I needed to, and this mark is a reminder of it."

"May I… touch it?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes you may." Snape held out his arm before her. Hermione reached out and touched him with her index finger.

Hermione shivered lightly as she touched him. It wasn't like tattoo that you can feel. It was like a part of his skin… a part of him. "Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes," Snape said pushing down his sleeve, covering his arm again. "I can still feel as if the Dark Lord calling us. Never have I enjoyed what I saw… what I did. I regretted every minute that I joined. Lucius and I did. His family was in danger, his only son nearly died. We fought him, we always did."

Hermione smiled lightly at her professor, "You are one of the bravest people I have ever known sir."

"Thank you Ms. Granger-- I mean, Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him, couldn't help but admire him.

"Hermione, since the NEWTs exams are starting next week, are you already studying?"

"Yes, of course. I always study sir."

"Well, yes, erm… I was wondering if you want some help. Not that is you need it, seeing that your grades are above average…"

"I'd like some help, I need all the help I can get." Hermione said smiling lightly.

"Then we can start tomorrow night, after the celebration on your house victory. What would your first exam be?"

"Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration..." She said rummaging her bag for her schedule. "I have two exams every day, written and practical."

"I can help you with your practical exams. You will have no problem in your written exams as long as you understand the basics."

"Thank you sir." Hermione said with a nod. "I think I should go now. I expect them to be done with their practice." Hermione gathered her things and stood up.

She already reached the door when she turned to face him, "You've changed a lot sir."

"Is that a bad thing?" Snape asked.

"No… I actually kind of like it." She said shrugging. She was about to leave when he called her again.

"Hermione…"

Hermione turned and smiled, "Yes professor?"

"Er…" Snape seems to be shrugging a bit. "Please do call me Severus… not in front of everybody that is."

"Goodnight… Severus." Hermione said lightly and left.

Hermione felt all fluttery as she left. A smile on her lips as Snape's name tasted so sweet to her. _I am going bloody mad!_ She thought.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione called as she saw the red head walking up the stair case.

Ginny turned and saw Hermione, "Oh hey Hermione." She greeted and waited till Hermione was beside her. "Done with potions?"

"Yeah, I only needed to add one more ingredient."

"And that took you the whole two hours?" Ginny raised an eyebrow as they walked. "You two are getting along pretty well. Seems like you two are already close."

Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, 'He's my professor Ginny, and what you're thinking is impossible." She defended. "It's strictly a student teacher relationship."

"And in three weeks he'll no longer be your teacher and you'll no longer be his student. What happens after that?"

"We go on with our separate lives." Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't know why all of you are acting so weird. How can you think of me and Snape in a romantic relationship? There's a one in a million chance that that can happen.

"How long have you and Krum been off?" Ginny asked.

"About… two years and six months."

"That means you've been single for two years and six months! You're already eighteen Hermione, older than Ron and Harry by a year. You can't be single forever."

Hermione gave the fat lady the password and entered, 'And what's wrong with that? And why Snape of all people?"

"We just think you and Snape are good for each other. Both of you are brilliant and good.' Ginny slumped down on the couch. "Why don't you just admit that you like him?"

"And why do you even think that I do?" Hermione tested, sitting down at the opposite of Ginny.

"Let's see…" Ginny pretended to think. "When Harry had his doubts about him, you stuck up for him. When Ron would say bad things about him, you'd protect him. You felt guilty about stealing from him back in your second year. And when we were all in doubt, you still trusted him."

"I trusted him because Dumbledore trusts him. I felt guilty because it was the first time I resorted to stealing, but it had to be done. I wouldn't let Ron say anything because he can be heard, and it was rude. I stuck up for him because he was on our side." Ginny stared at Hermione, the kind of stare Mrs. Weasley gave her children. "Fine. Maybe I do like him… Maybe."

"What's with the maybe? The answer is just yes or no." Ginny said staring at her.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Gin. I mean, I get all these weird feeling around him. I never felt this way before, even with Viktor." Hermione sighed and looked at the fire. "I don't know anything anymore."

"You can't know everything Hermione.' Ginny said smiling lightly. "You're smart, but not perfect. Do you feel butterflies when he smiles… if he smiles."

"Yes! Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed and sat up straight.

"Then, you don't just like him, Hermione; you might even be in love with him. Hermione paled and leaned on the back of the chair as Ginny said it. "And there are only two things you can do: Tell him how you feel, or live the rest of your life depressed because you won't tell him."

"Isn't there a third choice?" Hermione groaned.

"No, only two. That's what I did with Harry. I tried to let go, but I couldn't. In the end we got together, good thing I was willing to wait."

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

Ginny blushed furiously, "He, uh… Ron caught us in the middle of something…" Her face was as bright as her hair. "They're talking about it."

Hermione giggled, "It wouldn't be too bad if you guys tried to find a more private room that the lockers. The room of requirements would be good enough."

"We prefer the locker rooms; it's steamy and sexy. We can take a shower after… or while we're at it." Ginny said smirking.

"Naughty." Hermione teased. "I'd like to see Ron and Harry's face when they get back, but I need to get some sleep. Please don't tell the others what I told you."

"I won't, promise."

"Thanks… and can you make up an excuse for me?"

"What for?"

"I have tutorials with Snape every night. He said he wanted to help me with my exams."

Ginny gaped and then smiled, "Sure Hermione, good luck."

"Thanks and good luck on your game tomorrow." Hermione said and went up to her dorm.

--SSHG--

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed. He was wearing his casual clothes as they ate breakfast. NEWTs were finally over, Gryffindor won the quidditch match and they were a sure win for the house cup as well. It couldn't get any better for them.

"No more exams, graduation in two weeks." Said Ron. "And I can't wait for a date with my little cutie."

Hermione giggled, "Little cute? Surely you can think of a far less mushy name as that."

"I don't know about what you and Lavander are doing, Ron, but Ginny and I have plans of our own." Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Better not drop hints Harry or Ron will be following us the whole day." Ginny said giggling. "So, what about you Hermione?"

"I'm staying, I'm not in the mood to go out today." She said taking a bite of her toast. "Plus, McGonagall needs to see me in her office."

"What for?" Harry asked. "You're not in trouble are you?"

"I don't know why, Draco just told me McGonagall wanted to see me."

"I feel sorry for you Hermione, but I have to go." Ron stood up and walked over to Lavander who was waiting for at by the doors.

"Well, we need to go to. Will you be all right?" Ginny asked as she stood up.

"I'll be fine, you two have fun." Hermione smiled and watched her friends walk off. She sighed to herself, she cant hide the fact that she was jealous that she didn't have someone to spend the last Hogsmeade trip with.

She stood up and went to McGonagall's office, wondering what she could possibly have done to be called. "You wanted to see me Professor?" she asked as she pushed open the door.

"Yes Ms. Granger, sit down." McGonagall said smiling. "Oh don't be worried dear, it's good news that I'm about to tell you."

Hermione heaved a relieved sigh as she sat down. "And the good news would be?"

"You are… Class Valedictorian Ms. Granger." The professor said excitedly. "This is the first few moments where the highest of the class didn't come from Ravenclaw. Mr. Malfoy is Salutatorian. The last time we had a Gryffndor and a Slytherin for the highest were in Potter's year. Lily Evans, or Lily Potter as you know her, was Valedictorian, and Severus Snape was the Salutatorian."

Hermione couldn't believe it, she made it! "You are serious right professor?"

"Yes, dead serious Ms. Granger."

"Wow! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily as she shook the professor's hand. "Can I go tell my friends?"

"You can go tell your friends, everyone would have figured it out any way. And as Head Girl, please do inform everyone that there will be a graduation ball after the ceremony."

"Yes, I will. Thank you again so much Professor!" Hermione said as stood up.

"No need to thank me, thank the person who helped you. You worked hard for your place, you earned it."

Hermione nodded and left the office. As she closed the door, she had one person in mind to go to. She raced down the marble staircase and ran down to the dungeons. Good thing she was wearing her jeans, it made it easier for her to move.

She didn't bother to knock, or even call out for Severus. She barged in, creating a racket as the door hit the wall.

"Hermione?" Severus was startled as the door banged open. "Is there something wrong?"

Hermione ran to Severus and gave him a hug. "I came to thank you Severus." She said crying softly.

"What ever for?"

"I've been made Valedictorian."

Severus held her tightly, and patted her head. "Hush, no need to thank me. You did all by yourself. It was my pleasure to help."

"I couldn't have done it without your help Severus." Hermione said looking up and smiled at him. "You've done so much for me."

Severus wiped away her tears with his thumb, "You are most welcome." He said softly.

Hermione stood on tip toe and kissed Severus lightly on the lips. Realizing what she had done, she quickly pulled away and stepped back. "I-I'm sorry professor. I didn't mean to… I-I wasn't thinking…." she was lost for words and turned to leave.

Snape grabbed her hand. "Don't."

Hermione felt dizzy, the kiss was overwhelming. She felt as if electricity went down her spine. Severus pulled her closer, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies togther.

Hermione felt him growing hard against her. He lifted her easily and took her to his room and laid her gently on the bed. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, smiling lightly. And she smiled back.

Hermione sat up and pulled Severus to another kiss. His hands caressed her thigh as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Severus pulled off his shirt, exposing well toned muscles and then pulled her top off.

He stared at her body with hungry eyes. She smiled playfully as she kissed his neck, making him groan with pleasure. Her hands went down and undid his pants.

She heard Severus moan her name as she stroked his staff. Her eyes grew wide as she saw how big he was.

Severus kneeled before her and she smiled wickedly as she licked the tip, making him moan again. After a moment of teasing, she finally sucked him. He thrusted, meeting Hermione's lips with each thrust. She couldn't help but touch herself as the heat grew more intense.

"Lie down." He said his voice low and husky.

Hermione did as she was told and lied down. Severus lay on top of her and took her lips again. His hands unhooked her bra, and his lips traveled lower. He licked her erect nipples, playing with it with his tongue, making Hermione moan out. His hands removed her pants. His hands stroked her thigh, then her vagina, making her squirm under his touch.

His kisses trailed lower and lower, then slowly, he pulled down the last bit of offending material that covered her body.

He licked her and chuckled as Hermione groaned. She spread her legs farther for him. Severus's tongue teased and licked her clit, his hands massaging her before he inserted a finger... then another.

Hermione hissed at the slight pain as Severus had three fingers inside of her, moving in and out. "God..' she moaned.

Severus pulled his finger out and moved on top of her, "You are a vixen." he muttered and kissed her neck. Hermione laughed throatily and pulled him closer to her body.

Severus groaned and positioned himself in her entrance. He inserted himself a bit, making Hermione whimper and the intrusion. He pushed in deeper, pulling out every now and then. Her eyes watered in pain, but was replaced the pleasure and ecstasy.

He thrusted into her, making her moan out his name. Calling him. Screaming for him. He was moaning to as he pumped faster and faster. "S-Severus!" he called out as he thrusted harder.

He pulled away and released his seed on his stomach. Panting, he rolled of her and laid at her side, wrapping his arms around her possessively. She placed her head on his chest and smiled to herself before she fell asleep.

Hermione woke up a few hours later. She looked around and found herself at a different room. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. She tried to move, then she felt something heavy enveloping her body. She looked at her side and found her potion's professor holding her tightly.

It dawned on her. Everything that happened. The kiss, his hands on hers. His touches.

She slipped out of bed as quietly as she could. She tried not to wince out loud, but she hurt. She looked down and saw blood on her thighs. He just took her virginity.

She dressed as fast as she could, and left. She knew she looked like a complete mess, but she ran. She ran as fast as she could to her common room.

"Hey Hermione, where've you..." Hermione froze as she heard Harry's voice as soon as she entered.

"'Mione are you all right?" Ron asked. Hermione couldn't speak, she ran straight to the girl's bathroom and turned the shower on. She drenched herself with her clothes on.

"Hermione..."

"Go away Ginny." she sobbed.

Ginny appeared in front of her and crouched down. "What's wrong?" she asked, but Hermione just shook her head. "Hermione, please... let me help."

tears mixed with the water that was running down her face, "Ginny, something happened... between me and Snape."

"And what's wrong? You said you love him, right? Doesn't this tell you that he loves you too?"

"What's wrong? Ginny, if you haven't noticed, we are not in a relationship and I let this happen. He's in love with someone else, Ginny... he told me."

"He is or he was?" There's a difference Hermione. A very big difference between the two."

"I don't know Ginny , I'm confused. It feels wrong, but it felt so right. I love him, but..."  
"But what?"

"I know he Doesn't love me back." Hermione cried.

"How do you know that?"

"I just feel it Ginny. I just lost my virginity and I don't know what to do. I can't wait till graduation, then I won't have to see him anymore."

Ginny went closer and hugged Hermione, allowing herself to get wet as well. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. Always here for you." And she let Hermione cry out.

--SSHG--

A week already passed, and graduation was finally over. "Are you ready for the ball, Hermione?" Ginny asked, standing by the door wearing a soft red dress with her hair pulled up.

"I don't know why you're making me come with you Ginny..." Hermione said as she faced the mirror, straightening out her pale blue dress, pushing he hair out of her eyes.

"It's your night Ms. Valedictorian, so better just enjoy it." Ginny pulled Hermione along. "Plus you look beautiful, you cant let it go to waste."

"Not as beautiful as you. Hermione said following Ginny. "I don't know why I even agreed... I don't have a date!"

"You actually would if you didn't let your bloody pride get in the way. Why don't you just talk to him? It's your last day here."

"Don't start that now Ginny. Don't ruin the night."

"Fine."Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Hi Harry."

"Wow! You two look amazing!" Harry said kissing Ginny's cheek. "Ron will be waiting for us in the Great Hall with Lavander. We're supposed to meet them there."

"Sure Harry." Hermione said and followed the two down.

Harry and Ginny walked in first. They had no problem walking into a hall of people since they all knew about their relationship and they all agreed that they were certainly perfect for each other.

Hermione sucked up the courage and walked in, making everybody look at her. She blushed lightly as she walked straight to the end of the hall, when somebody tapped her from behind and asked, "May I have this dance?" She turned and saw Neville standing behind her, with his arm out to her.

"Of course you may." Hermione curtsied and accepted his hand. "Are you sure Hanna won't mind, though?"

"No. I already told her I was going to dance with you. Besides, we already had our first dance." he smiled lightly at her. "I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave me. I couldn't have passed Potions without you."

"it was my pleasure to help, Neville." she smiled.

"And thanks for allowing me to be your first dance."

Her next dance was Harry, then Ron, Seamus, Dean, and finally Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said as they danced.

"For what?"

"Befriending me." he said with a warm smile. "i think I haven't properly apologized for the way I acted before. I'm sorry for all the things I said. I never meant any of those. Not a single word. Especially the M thing."

"it's fine Draco; past is past. It Doesn't really matter anymore." she said as he twirled her.

"Thanks. Then can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"is there something between you and Severus?"

Hermione tensed a bit in his arms. "No. Why?"

"he's been glaring daggers at me.. actually he's been glaring at every boy you danced with. You know Hermione, you two can be together now that he's no longer your professor."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see that you like him. I can see that he likes you."

"How do you know?" she snapped.

"I'm his godson, Severus is like my uncle or brother. We talk about things... a lot of things. I know a lot about him than anyone else in this school. He likes you."

To Hermione's relief the song ended and she gave him a small curtsy. "Thanks for the dance.' she muttered. Draco bowed and went back to Luna. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe, she had to get out.

She an to the lake with tears silently flowing down her cheeks. The moon was full as she looked up at the sky, then looked down at her reflection on the lake. _Ginny was right..._ she thought. _I cant know everything. _

"The full moon provided light, making her skin shine. Her beauty radiates like a veela, perching softly on the ground. She then turns around to smile at him, her face as innocent as an angel, and gave her final wave. She slowly started to disappear into the mist... slowly disappearing... to be gone forever."

Hermione hastily wiped her tears and turned to face him. Severus Snape stood behind her, his face full of concern. "You said you haven't read the book sir." she said as she stood.

"I haven't, Hermione." he said softly as she stared at her.

"Then how would you know that line? It's exactly in the book."

"Because... I wrote it." his voice became stronger. "I wrote it, sixteen years ago. Didn't you recognize it? I was the man in the story. And the woman..."

"Was Lily." she said sadly. "So that's what happened?"

"yes." he curtly nodded. "That's what happened. I lost the woman I loved. Hermione... Why did you leave?" he took a step closer to her. "The day you and I bonded, why did you leave? Why did you hide? I yearned for you, searched for you, but I never saw you."

"Sir... you love Lily Evans, I know that. I... don't now why I hid, but I just couldn't face the fact that you love another woman when you are with me."

"I loved her, and I still do. Once you start to love someone, it will never stop. But that Doesn't mean I cannot love another."

"But why me?" I am not as beautiful, as brave, or as smart as she." tears started to fall down her cheeks again.

Severus took a step closer and wiped her tears with his hands, "You are Hermione, Smarter, braver, and more beautiful. Six years ago you entered Hogwarts, I thought I saw Lily in you. Smart, brave, and energetic. I saw my best friend come alive again."

Hermione bowed her head, but he lifted her chin, "I watched you grow into a fine young lady. Every year I see you blossom into a beautiful person with a strong personality. I... I became fond of you. I thought she came back."

":Then last year, I saw you fighting for a reason. I saw you risk your life for others; risking your life for your friends. I saw Lily disappear again and I saw _you_ I saw a beautiful lady with bushy brown hair, her eyes dark as chocolate, her lips soft and pink. I saw Hermione Jean Granger." he smiled lightly at her and wiped her tears away.

"I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I didn't just like you because you reminded me of Lily... I fell in love with you because you were something more."

"Severus..."

"Hermione, give me a chance to prove that I love you. I already lost the first woman I love. I cannot lose the last." he pleaded.

Hermione smiled and hugged him, "I love you too Severus." she said softly, resting her head on his chest.

Heaving a relieved sigh he smiled and said, "Let's go back to the ball."

Severus and Hermione went back to the Great Hall, arm in arm. People gasped as they walked in. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Draco, however, clapped loudly.

"May I have this dance?" Severus asked as the music started to play.

"Of course you may."Severus took her by the waist and held her hand in his. 'So, Draco knew about it all along?"

"A part of it. So did Harry and Ron." he smiled. "They made me tell under the influence of the veritaserum last year. They were wondering why I never gave you detention and I always gave them detention. They've been helping me all year."

'I have to thank them... then hex them." she smirked. "They could've made it easier for me."

Severus chuckled, "Just thank them for me." he then kissed her in front of the whole school, making everyone (almost everyone) clap and cheer.

Hermione felt wonderful. For the first time in her life she was in love... with a man she never thought she would be.

--

a/_n:_

_be easy on me.. this is the first fan fic I ever posted in this site... but it's not the first I made.. _

_reviews would be very much appreciated._


	2. author's note

A/n:

I know most of you want to  
have another chapter, but sorry this is already done.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews by the way.

But I am taking the sequel thing into consideration. Watch out! I might (might) just do it.

thanks a lot

patz


End file.
